WWE '13
WWE '13 is a professional wrestling video game developed by Yuke's and published by THQ (later by 2K Sports) for the PlayStation 3, Wii, and Xbox 360. It is the first published game in WWE 2K series by acquisition. It was released on October 30, 2012 for Playstation 3 Xbox One and Wii (March 25th 2013 via 2K Sports). The main cover athlete is CM Punk, who at the time was the WWE Champion since winning the belt three times (since his victory over Alberto Del Rio at Survivor Series '12). Around the time of the video games release, CM Punk was turned heel and had retained the championship more than 300 days. Gameplay Exhibition This mode contains matches in the types of King of the Ring, Ladder, Tables, Extreme Rules, TLC, Steel Cage, Handicap, Inferno, Tag Team, 6 man, Fatal Four Way, Hell in a Cell and I Quit. Up to 2 or more players can play this mode. Roster The video game contains Pre-Render Character photos of the real life Superstars and Divas. The physical disc carries over 87 characters on the roster with 107 after the DLC is added. Many of the superstars appear more than once and some even three times. This method was first introduced in WWE '12 and later appears in future titles of the WWE 2K games to a certain extent. Default Superstar and Women's Roster: AJ Lee Alberto Del Rio Alicia Fox Animal Antonio Cesaro Beth Phoenix Big Boss Man Big Show Billy Gunn Booker T Bradshaw Bret Hart Brian Pillman Brie Bella British Bulldog Brock Lesnar Brodus Clay Cactus Jack Chris Jericho Chris Jericho '99 Christian Christian '99 Cody Rhodes CM Punk Damien Sandow Daniel Bryan David Otunga Diamond Dallas Page Dolph Ziggler Drew McIntyre Dude Love Edge Edge '99 Eddie Guerrero Epico Eve Torres Faarooq Gangrel Godfather Goldust Grandmaster Sexay Hawk Heath Slater Hunico Hunter Hearst Hemsley Jack Swagger JBL Jey USO Jimmy USO Jinder Mahal John Cena John Cena '04 John Laurinaitis John Morrison Justin Gabriel Kane Kane '97 - '98 Kelly-Kelly Ken Shamrock Kevin Nash Kharma Kofi Kingston Layla Lita Lita '00 Mankind Mark Henry Mark Henry '98 Mike Tyson Mr. McMahon Natalya Nikki Bella Paul Wight Primo R-Truth Randy Orton Rey Mysterio Rikishi Road Dogg Ryback Santino Marella Shawn Michaels Sheamus Sin Cara Stephanie McMahon Stone Cold Steve Austin Ted DiBiase Jr. Tensai The Great Khali The Miz The Rock The Rock '98 - '99 Triple H Triple H '99 Trish Stratus Undertaker Undertaker '97 - '98 Undertaker (Ministry of Darkness) Vader Val Venis Wade Barrett X-Pac Yoshi Tatsu Zack Ryder Attitude Era Mode This mode serves as the precursor to the later games known as 2K Showcase Mode. This story in particular focuses at a time when WWE was struggling in the ratings on Monday Nights versus their competition, WCW. The missions in the game chronicle events from 1997 to 2001 in which was the length of the Attitude Era in itself. The missions also are recreations of memorable moments in the era and also carry truncations of video packages made with editing to illustrate major storylines. Universe Mode In this mode, creation is at the players hands, Championship character placement on rosters, brands, arena etc. can be modified and a created character can be used in this mode to unlock content from here. WWE CREATIONS Mode The player can create characters, arenas, championships (by selecting an empty slot that sends the player into a custom mode to make a belt), entrances, logos and allows the player to upload a video of a highlight online. Category:WWE 2K series Category:WWE 2K games